


Santa es...

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Christmas Presents, Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Días antes de navidad Akaya recibe siete visitas, pero ninguna es del verdadero Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa es...

VIII

Para Akaya contar los días que faltaban para navidad era natural.

Era una época de regalos, para comenzar, y también era la puerta a las vacaciones de final de año, carentes de tareas y obligaciones varias, pero lo principal era la llegada de Santa y sus obsequios misteriosos que siempre esperaba con impaciencia.

Quizás fue por eso que esa noche, faltando casi una semana para el día ansiado, al escuchar un ruido en la sala bajó corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces, con su corazón latiendo a mil ante la perspectiva de lo que encontraría.

Al llegar y ver gracias a la luz de la escalera una mancha roja junto a la chimenea, Akaya no pudo hacer más que detenerse con sus ojos totalmente abiertos.

Era Santa, con su traje rojo y blanco, inclinado junto a la chimenea y observando hacia arriba con mucha atención.

Deberían faltar días para su llegada; aun así, sin duda esa barba blanca probaba su identidad, tal como su costal lleno de regalos y su piel oscura... ¿oscura? ¿Santa se había ido a broncear?

Excepto que, ahora que lo detallaba tras la sorpresa que se había llevado al verlo ahí, también era demasiado delgado y su gorro parecía estar resbalándose, dejando a la vista una cabeza carente de cabello.

Akaya solo conocía una persona así, por lo que, decepcionado, lo fulminó con su mirada al tiempo que prendió la luz de la sala y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Jackal-senpai?

Jackal —porque era Jackal, de eso no había ninguna duda— se sobresaltó visiblemente e incluso estuvo a punto de golpear su cabeza contra el borde de la chimenea; al final, dio media vuelta para verlo de frente e hizo una mueca.

—Yo... erm, ya sabes —balbuceó Jackal, señalando el costal—, ¿entregando regalos?

—Disfrazado como Santa —señaló Akaya, más irritado de lo que quería aceptar.

Era suficientemente malo que algunos impostores hiciesen lo mismo para hacer publicidad en diferentes tiendas, pero que además uno de sus senpai intentase algo parecido era todo un insulto para Santa.

—Es una larga historia —suspiró Jackal, agachándose para tomar el costal y de éste sacó un paquete rectangular, envuelto en un brillante papel verde—. Solo... toma esto y no lo abras antes de navidad.

Akaya lo recibió, esforzándose por contener una sonrisa. Recibir un obsequio _era_ emocionante, aun si era de esta extraña forma.

—Podrías habérmelo dado normalmente —renegó.

—Sí, bueno... —Jackal se encogió de hombros—. Tengo que irme.

Jackal hizo justo eso, saliendo por la puerta principal con el costal al hombro, y Akaya dejó el presente junto a los demás, bajo el árbol, antes de regresar a su habitación.

* * *

VII

El que Jackal hubiese entrado a su casa sin que nadie se enterase había demostrado un serio problema: la sala carecía de vigilancia y eso significaba que alguien más, con peores intenciones, podría entrar y llevarse todos sus regalos y los de su familia sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Si alguien le preguntaba, esa era el motivo que explicaría por qué estaba en la sala, sentado frente a la televisor, con un control en mano y su consola encendida.

No era que no quisiese hacer las últimas tareas del año o que quisiese quedarse levantado hasta tarde jugando, solo estaba haciendo un sacrificio necesario por el bien mayor.

Eso era justamente lo que Akaya estaba haciendo cuando un grito lo sobresaltó.

—¡Akaya! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Tienes que estudiar para tu examen de inglés, no perder el tiempo con tonterías!

—¡F-fukubuch....! —Akaya dejó caer su control del susto y a pesar de ver a su personaje caer por un precipicio a una muerte segura, lo que significaba que tendría que volver a comenzar ese nivel, se contuvo de maldecir y se levantó de un salto, sabiendo que enfrentar a Sanada era mejor que dejarlo esperando. Aun así, una vez lo hizo no pudo justificarse, pues la incredulidad borró de su mente cualquier explicación—. ¿Sanada-fukubuchou?

Sanada también estaba vistiendo el tradicional traje rojo, un gorro del mismo color, un pequeño costal que llevaba en una mano, barba e incluso una peluca blanca crespa complementaria.

¿Primero Jackal y ahora Sanada? Era increíble en el peor de los sentidos.

—Llámame Santa —corrigió Sanada, cruzándose de brazos.

Ese gesto era tan común en Sanada que lo delataba tanto como su vozarrón y el hecho de que no aprobaba que él pasase un rato jugando, algo perfectamente necesario y que además estaba respaldado por el peligro que corrían sus obsequios, cosa que había quedado reconfirmada con la aparición de Sanada.

—No, eres Sanada-fukubuchou —afirmó Akaya, imitándolo al cruzar también sus brazos.

—No lo soy —insistió Sanada, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, lo eres —dijo Akaya, poniendo sus ojos en blanco—. Santa no me regañaría por descasar un rato.

Su reclamo surtió un efecto inesperado, ya que Sanada apartó su mirada.

—Debí haber traído carbón —gruñó por lo bajo.

Que Sanada pensase eso no era justo en ningún sentido, pero indicaba algo que le dio una pizca de esperanza a Akaya.

—¿Traes un regalo para mí?

Sanada volvió a observarlo y pareció debatir internamente sobre qué hacer, mas al final descruzó sus brazos, sacó del costal un caja envuelta en papel rojo y lo extendió hacia él.

—Si pierdes ese examen... —advirtió, sin entregárselo.

—Sí, sí, estudiaré —aceptó Akaya, más interesado en obtener su obsequio antes de que Sanada cambiase de idea y una vez lo obtuvo, lo ocultó entre la pila bajo el árbol, lejos de la posible ira de Sanada.

* * *

VI

Tras esas dos visitas, Akaya no estuvo sorprendido cuando, el día siguiente, escuchó al timbre y al abrir la puerta vio a Yukimura allí, también con el traje rojo con bordes blancos.

—¡Akaya, feliz navidad! —saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Tú también, buchou?

Aunque, pare ser justo, Yukimura no se había molestado en usar también un gorro o siquiera una barba, por lo que no lucía como si quisiese engañar a algún inocente haciéndose pasar por Santa y eso lo hacía mejor que Jackal y Sanada, por no mencionar que no había aparecido dentro de su casa como si se tratase de un ladrón o de un fantasma.

—Estoy repartiendo espíritu navideño —explicó Yukimura.

Akaya frunció el ceño. Eso no tenía mucho sentido y si se basaba en lo sucedido anteriormente, Yukimura debería traer algo más que _espíritu navideño_ con él.

—¿No deberías traer regalos?

—Todavía falta para navidad, Akaya —lo reprendió Yukimura, contradiciendo sus palabras anteriores, e intentó mirar por encima de su hombro—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Erm... ¿estudiando? —balbuceó, moviéndose un poco con la esperanza de que su cuerpo tapase la pantalla del televisor, donde estaba el letrero que indicaba que su juego estaba pausado.

Quizás funcionó y Yukimura le creyó, pues le sonrió una vez más.

—Sanada estará orgulloso de saberlo —dijo y sin cambiar su expresión, añadió—: Espero que saques una buena nota en el examen de inglés.

 _Eso_ podía parecer un simple buen deseo, pero Akaya sabía reconocer una amenaza oculta cuando la escuchaba, por lo que asintió con vehemencia. Sacaría la mejor nota de inglés que podía.

—Y por cierto —continuó Yukimura, sacando una caja pequeña de color azul de los bolsillos del traje—, toma.

Akaya recibió el regalo con ambas manos e hizo una rápida inclinación, emocionado.

—¡Gracias, buchou!

—No olvides mostrarme el resultado de tu examen —fue lo que Yukimura le respondió, despidiéndose inmediatamente después.

Una vez Akaya cerró la puerta, dejó el obsequio con los demás y corrió en busca de su celular. Era hora de llamar a alguien que lo ayudara a sobrevivir el último examen del año.

* * *

V

Que Akaya estuviese prevenido tras eso era totalmente natural.

Existía la posibilidad de un ladrón de regalos, tenía a un grupo de senpai con ideas extrañas y ahora también tenía que temer las consecuencias si su nota en el examen de recuperación de inglés no era buena.

Por eso, se puso como meta mantenerse alerta y tuvo su raqueta y unas cuantas bolas a la mano todo el tiempo, listo para defenderse si algo ocurría.

E hizo bien, descubrió la noche siguiente, pues mientras examinaba las notas de inglés que Yanagi le había enviando, creyó escuchar una voz y el sonido de una ventana del primero piso siendo deslizada hasta quedar totalmente abierta.

Akaya bajó corriendo tal como había hecho días atrás y al ver una sombra entrando por la ventana, supo que tenía que actuar cuanto antes.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó, usando su servicio knuckle para lanzar la bola contra el ladronzuelo.

Para su mala suerte, quien fuese que estaba entrando logró esquivarla y él pudo escuchar algo de cristal rompiéndose. Akaya hizo una mueca; solo le quedaba esperar que sus padres fueran comprensivos una vez les explicase por qué había algo roto.

—¿Qué es esa forma de tratar a los demás?

La voz era demasiado familiar y Akaya supo de quién se trataba aun antes de que Niou prendiese las luces y se dejase ver con ese traje rojo tan familiar y un costal cargado al hombro.

—¿Niou-senpai, por qué estás actuando como un ladrón? —preguntó Akaya, mirándolo con recelo.

—Sorpresas, Bakaya, sorpresas —dijo Niou con tota tranquilidad al tiempo que observó la sala con demasiada atención.

Por experiencia, Akaya sabía que las sorpresas de Niou nunca eran buenas para él y aunque esta vez tenía la esperanza de que todo se resumiese en un buen regalo, no quería confiarse, por lo que se preparó para lanzarle otra bola.

—Dame mi regalo y vete o usaré mi raqueta —amenazó.

El resoplido de Niou sonó más como una carcajada contenida; aun así, alzó sus dos manos como si se estuviese rindiendo.

—Claro, claro, que miedo.

Niou dejó un presente envuelto en papel plateado sobre la mesa más cercana y volvió a salir por la ventana, la cual dejó abierta, lo que obligó a Akaya a cerrarla tras él antes de tomar su obsequio y colocarlo algo alejado de los demás en caso de que explotara.

* * *

IV

Que alguien timbrase el día siguiente y que al abrir la puerta viese a alguien vestido de Santa ya no era sorprendente.

—Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra el pequeño Kirihara Akaya-kun?

Era irritante ser llamado así, pero Akaya asintió con su cabeza.

—Soy yo —pronunció con recelo, examinando al hombre frente a él.

Era gordo o por lo menos se había esforzado para parecerlo, pues incluso la ancha chaqueta roja parecía apretarle y un botón lucía próximo a salir volando; aun así, sus gafas reflejaban la luz y le impedían ver sus ojos, el caucho que sostenía la barba falsa estaba parcialmente visible y su postura era demasiado recta, como si se tratase de algún estudiante estrella y no de un bondadoso viejo hombre.

—Oh, jo, es un gusto conocerte —pronunció—, mi nombre es San...

—Yagyuu-senpai —interrumpió Akaya. 

Además de los extraños detalles de su apariencia, reconocía ese tono exageradamente cortés y después de cuatro senpai visitándolo de la misma forma, no era difícil sumar dos más dos y adivinar de quién se trataba.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, mas finalmente Yagyuu fingió una risa y se inclinó para tomar su costal, que había dejado en el suelo, y sacó de éste un paquete dorado.

—Claro que no, solo soy un caballero misterioso que viene con un regalo.

Y con eso quedaba confirmado. Akaya se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Solo uno? —se quejó.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Akaya se encogió de hombros y se limitó a aceptar el obsequio. Suponía que no, aunque tras tantos falsos Santas sentía que merecía una compensación mucho mayor.

* * *

III

—¡Jo, jo, jo, feliz navidad!

Estaban a tres días para la navidad, faltaba poco para la media noche y la voz sonaba tan alegre como siempre había imaginado que sería la de Santa, por lo que Akaya no dudó por un momento de a quién estaba escuchando.

¡Finalmente se habían acabado los impostores y el verdadero había llegado!

Sonriente, corrió hacia la cocina, de donde provenía la voz.

—¡Santa! —exclamó Akaya al llegar, pese a la extrañeza de verlo inspeccionando la cocina y no entregando regalos y repartiendo felicidad como debería estar haciendo.

Santa lo miró de reojo y de inmediato quedó en evidencia que no era realmente Santa. El cabello rojo brillante bajo el gorro lo delataba, al igual que la barba falsa que había dejado colgando en su cuello.

—Oh, aquí estás, Akaya, feliz navidad —dijo Marui con una sonrisa—. ¿Dónde están las galletas? La leche puedes quedártela.

—Senpai —pronunció Akaya escuetamente, sintiéndose cansado tras la decepción.

—¿Y las galletas? —insistió Marui, sin siquiera negar su identidad como Sanada y Yagyuu lo habían hecho.

Akaya frunció el ceño.

—¿No se supone que los regalos son desinteresados?

—Pere hice un largo viaje, Akaya, me las merezco.

Tal vez ese era un mal intento de mantener su papel o quizás Marui realmente necesitaba algo de azúcar tras el viaje hasta la casa de los Kirihara.

Fuese como fuera, Akaya sentía que no tenía ninguna otra opción, por lo que abrió una alacena y sacó un paquete completo de galletas dulces, el cual intercambió por una caja roja rodeada de un lazo amarillo, la cual fulminó con su mirada.

Nada de esto era justo.

* * *

II

Jackal, Sanada, Yukimura, Niou, Yagyuu y Marui.

Seis de siete, básicamente, y aunque Akaya no era ningún experto en datos ni nada parecido, estaba dispuesto a apostar que antes de que llegara la navidad vería a Yanagi disfrazado de Santa tal como a los demás.

Ya estaba claro que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para intentar hacerlo creer que uno de ellos era Santa. Akaya desconocía la razón tras ello, pero solo le importaba una cosa: que dejaran de hacerlo y simplemente le diesen sus regalos de una manera normal.

Fue por eso que Akaya se mantuvo en guardia y la noche siguiente, cuando alguien entró a la sala a escondidas, él estaba listo para interceptarlo.

—Yanagi-senpai —saludó al tiempo que prendió la luz, mas de inmediato se arrepintió.

Esta vez, pese a que estaba receloso por culpa de sus senpai, no había nada que lo hiciera dudar.

No había ningún caucho que demostrara que la barba era falsa, la anchura del cuerpo de Santa era la apropiada, no estaba haciendo nada sospechoso, sino dejando un gran paquete rojo y verde junto a los demás y sus ojos cuando giró a verlo... sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y delataban que aunque era imitación muy buena, _no se trataba de Santa_.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —cuestionó—. Mi traje es perfecto y solo existía un cinco por ciento de posibilidades de que dudases de mi identidad basándote en mi voz, mas hasta ahora...

Así que había acertado. Akaya suspiró, ignorando todo el bla, bla, bla de Yanagi.

—Eres Yanagi-senpai.

Era más decepcionante ahora que había notado lo perfecto que era su disfraz, pero le quedaba el consuelo de no haberse dejado engañar.

Aun así, esto había llegado demasiado lejos.

* * *

I

Que no tuviesen actividades del club debido al invierno y las excusas de las clases remediales, los exámenes de recuperación y las vacaciones para los que tenían mejores notas no significaba que ningún club pudiese reunirse y Akaya aprovechó eso, enviándoles a todos sus senpai un mensaje pidiéndoles que se reunieran con él un día antes de navidad en los vestidores del club.

Él los aguardó de pie, cruzado de brazos y listo para decirles lo que pensaba y así lo hizo en cuanto los siete estuvieron allí.

—Los odio, senpai-tachi.

—Akaya... —intentó Yanagi, sonando desesperado.

—No, en serio —interrumpió Akaya, conteniéndose de patear el suelo para desahogarse—. ¿Por qué hacen esto? —preguntó, fulminándolos a todos con su mirada— ¿Qué van a hacer si causan que el verdadero Santa no venga?

—Primero tendrías que portarte bien, Kirihara-kun —comentó Yagyuu.

—¡Yo me porto bien!

—A veces —señaló Marui e hizo un globo con su chicle.

Yukimura, Sanada y Yanagi intercambiaron miradas, como si se estuviesen comunicando en silencio para ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué hacer.

—Akaya —dijo Niou de repente con una expresión seria—, la verdad es que Santa es...

—¡No quiero escucharte, Niou-senpai! —anunció Akaya, tapándose sus oídos con sus manos al tiempo que Jackal y Marui intentaron silenciar a Niou usando sus manos para cubrir su boca.

Conociendo a Niou, mínimo intentaría convencerlo de que Santa estaba preso por intentar dominar el mundo y por eso ellos habían hecho un esfuerzo por suplantarlo este año o algo parecido y Akaya no quería lidiar con una mentira así.

Ya había tenido suficiente.

Sin destapar sus orejas, Akaya les dedicó una última mala mirada antes de salir de los vestidores a paso rápido.

No quería saber nada de ellos hasta el otro año, aunque sí conservaría los regalos que le habían dado (y los resultados del examen remedial de inglés... bueno, eso también podía esperar hasta el próximo año).


End file.
